Mine No Longer
by BobcatSuzannaJo
Summary: After being Savitar's "mouthpiece" far too many times for his liking, Julian begins to feel what he thinks are side effects. What will happen when he starts to lose control of his own mind? And how will Barry deal with his guilt?
1. Chapter 1

"I knew it was a bad idea." Julian thought as he rub his aching head. After being a mouthpiece for Savitar twice in one day without any thoughts on what he wanted, plus finally being revealed the real reason Caitlin had wanted him on the team, Julian was feeling the effects of all the mental and emotional exhaustion.

He wondered about the migraine he was now enduring. It had begun as a small headache right after the second time of being hooked up to the God forsaken machine. Back then,he had just assumed it was stress. But now that he had arrived at his apartment the minor headache had intensified tremendously and now was a blinding migraine. Julian's first clear thought from his fogged mind was to call someone at star labs and tell them that he was experiencing side effects. However, he quickly shattered the thought as he remembered how he had stormed out, promising himself to not look back. "They probably wouldn't even care anyways." he told himself. Julian decided the best thing to do would be to take some pain killers and hit the hay. Half an hour later, he was in a restless sleep.

Jul...ian….Julian!..I...have control...you...will not...escape.

Julian woke up with a start. Jumping so high that he missed the bed completely and tumbled to the floor. "W-who's there?" He shouted into the darkness. He strained his ears to hear what the creepy whispers were saying. He could make out very little but understood that it was not a pleasant message and was probably Savitar. "Get out of my head!" Julian shouted at the whispers. "N...not yours...Mine…Nearly...M...mine." Hearing what the whispers were saying made shivers go down Julian spine. Then suddenly a sharp pain went through his head, making him scream and claw at the wooden floor. However, it ended just as fast as it began leaving the young Englishman in shock, cold sweat creeping down his skin.

"Must...n...not tell...or...else…" Julian knew what the whisper was implying. However, was not sure that keeping this hidden was the best idea. As if hearing his thoughts, the whispers replied,"Promise...OR ELSE!"

Julian instantly felt what felt like a screwdriver slowly being drilled into his skull. He moaned, nearly in tears. Biting back a scream that could wake up the whole neighborhood. " I...I prom...ise" he slurred out, feeling as if he was going to pass out. Soon after saying that the pressure on his head was completely removed making Julian collapse, accepting the relief of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry slouched into the police department no where close to being ready for a confrontation with his fellow cpd partner. He had missed quite a few days of work after the day Savitar was let out and Barry had to go and get Wally out of the speed force. Barry had lost track of how many days he taken off. Maybe it was weeks even. Anyway, he was not in the mood for working. Or apologizing. Barry knew that forcing Julian into connecting his mind with Savitar's was a bit extreme and maybe even croul. However, it was all necessary for the greater good. Isn't that what Julian wants? No matter how much Barry tried to convince himself, he still knew that an apology was in order. Somehow feeling a bit more confident, Barry marched into their office only to find that his British partner was nowhere to be seen. Barry laughed at the thought of Julian being tardy and how he would have to give him a good rant on how to be responsible. But that plan was soon erased, remembering that he had hurt Julian in a way he could never understand. And for that, Julian deserved his respect and utmost apologies.

Starting up his computer, Barry began on a pile of paperwork that needed filing. The time flew by quite quickly and it was eventually time for lunch break. "Julian never did show up." Barry thought. "I guess I should go to his house and see how he's doing." He sped out of the building without being seen. As Barry was heading to Julian's side of town his com began to vibrate.

"Hello?" Barry answered.

"Barry! There's an explosion down the east side of town at the historical museum!" was the callers reply.

"No worries, Cisco. I'm already on that side of town, anyways." Barry said.

"You should wait for Wally to get over there. Police say there are traces of a meta being the criminal." Cisco reported.

"I'm sure it's cool." Said the speedster calmly. "Besides, I've taken down plenty of metahumans before." Before Cisco could respond Barry had arrived at the museum and was scoping it out. He finally stopped to talk to a nearby officer. "We have suspicions that the meta is in the museum basement. However, we have not been given the order to pursue." The policeman said.

Barry sped for the basement door down stairs and turn the knob only to find it was locked. The door was obviously barricaded from inside. Fortunately, that wasn't a problem for the Flash. Barry phased through the door quite easily, only taking a quick breather before looking at his surroundings. It was extremely dark inside expected for what looked like a glowing rock. That happened to be in the hands of someone! All Barry could make out was the silhouette of the person, who Barry was sure had spotted him.

"S..stay...away from m...me!" The mystery man hissed. Barry tried to make out the voice, but it didn't sound like anyone he had heard before. "Why are you doing this!" Barry shouted at the now noticeably trembling figure. "I...must obey...M...master…" the figure responded. " o...or else…"

"Or else what?" Asked Barry, trying to keep their "friendly conversation" going while he found the light switch.

Suddenly he found it. As fast as lightning, Barry pulled to switch. Turning on bright lights that blinded everything for a moment. After recovering, Barry quickly looked up to see the mystery man's real identity. He lifted his fists, prepared to put up a fight. But when he saw who the shadow man was he stood stalk still. Looking on in pure shock at who it was in front of him. And not just who the man was, but how the man looked.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment if you enjoy it or if you think it needs work. I'm new to writing my ideas on paper, so I might need help and advice. Thanks again! 3


End file.
